Feliz San Valentin
by Erusel
Summary: Nabiki esta triste en San Valentin pero un amigo la ayudara a volver a sonreir. COMPLETO


EL SOL ACABA DE SALIR Y LOS PAJAROS CANTABAN COMO PRESAGIANDO UN HERMOSO Y SOLEADO DIA, LA CIUDAD SE ENCONTRABA TRANQUILA, LO QUE NO DURARIA MUCHO, EL AMOR SE OLIA EN EL AIRE, EN LAS CALLES DESIERTAS PODIAN VERSE ALGUNAS PAREJAS TOMADAS DE LA MANO FESTEJANDO EL DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD PERO UNA LINDA JOVEN CAMINABA SOLA CON LA MIRADA BAJA, AL PARECER NO LE GUSTABA ESTAS FECHAS, MIRABA A LAS PAREJAS CON CIERTA INDIFERENCIA Y A LA VEZ ALGO DE TRISTEZA, SIGUIÓ CAMINANDO SIN RUMBO FIJO, CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA SE ENCONTRABA ANTE UN LOCAL DE PANES JAPONESES, DECIDIO ENTRAR TAL VEZ LE AYUDARIA CONVERSAR UN RATO CON UKIO, QUIEN SABE, ABRIO LA PUERTA Y VIO QUE NO HABIA GENTE, TAL VEZ ERA DEMASIADO TEMPRANO AUN ASI SE SENTO EN UNA MESA CERCANA, SABIA QUE NO TARDARIA MUCHO EN SALIR UKIO A ATENDERLA PERO PASABAN LOS MINUTOS Y NADIE SALIA ASI QUE SE DECIDIO A LLAMAR:  
  
-ukio!!!  
  
  
  
SE SORPRENDIO AL VER QUE NO ERA UKIO LA QUE SALIA, ERA RYOGA VESTIDO DE CAMARERO, EN REALIDAD SE VEIA MUY GRACIOSO PERO POR CORTESÍA DECIDIO NO REIRSE(ALGO EXTRAÑO EN ELLA), RYOGA EN CUANTO LA VIO PUSO UNA CARA DE SORPRESA, NO ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADO A VER A NABIKI EN EL LOCAL DE UKIO, AUN ASI SE ACERCO Y SE SENTO FRENTE A NABIKI CON UNA SONRISA AMABLE Y SE ATREVIO A PREGUNTAR:  
  
  
  
-QUE HACES AQUÍ, NABIKI? QUIERES HABLAR CON UKIO?  
  
-si, pasaba por aquí y pense en platicar un rato con ukio. Donde esta? Y que haces tu aquí vestido asi?_ MIENTRAS PREGUNTABA MIRO A RYOGA CON UNA MIRADA MALICIOSA LO QUE PROVOCO QUE EL SE PUSIERA NERVIOSO.  
  
-YO TRABAJO AQUÍ Y UKIO SALIO, NO VA A VENIR HASTA LA NOCHE   
  
-ahhh vaya, yo esperaba que pasaramos juntas el dia  
  
-LO SIENTO, POR CIERTO TU Y UKIO SE HAN VUELTO BUENAS AMIGAS, VERDAD?  
  
-si, ambas estamos solas  
  
-BUENO YO VOY A CERRAR TEMPRANO HOY, SI QUIERES PUEDO ACOMPAÑARTE, YO TAMPOCO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO HOY  
  
-estas seguro? Tal vez nos encontremos a Ranma y Akane  
  
-YA SUPERE ESO  
  
-entonces vamonos!  
  
  
  
RYOGA SE PUSO DE PIE Y CERRO EL ESTABLECIMIENTO RAPIDAMENTE, DESPUÉS LE SONRIO A NABIKI Y LE DIJO QUE PODIAN IRSE, NABIKI ASINTIÓ Y SALIERON JUNTOS, CAMINARON DURANTE UN RATO VIENDO HACIA DONDE PODIAN IR, RYOGA PROPUSO QUE FUERAN A LA FERIA PERO NABIKI PREFIRIÓ IR AL PARQUE, NO LE GUSTABAN LOS LUGARES DONDE HABIA MUCHA GENTE, RYOGA ESTUVO DE ACUERDO Y YA SE ENCAMINABA CUANDO NABIKI LO JALO Y LE DIJO QUE ERA POR EL OTRO LADO, RYOGA SE APENO UN POCO LO QUE HIZO QUE NABIKI COMENZARA A REIR Y AMBOS ACABARON RIENDO, MIENTRAS CAMINABAN RYOGA NOTO QUE NABIKI YA NO ERA LA MISMA QUE HACIA ALGUN TIEMPO, YA NO ESTABA PENSANDO TODO EL TIEMPO EN COMO CONSEGUIR DINERO, AHORA SE HABIA ENSIMISMADO MAS, SIEMPRE ESTABA CALLADA, SERIA Y PODIA VER TRISTEZA EN SU MIRADA, DURANTE ALGUN TIEMPO RYOGA LLEGO A PENSAR QUE ERA POR RANMA PERO AHORA SABIA QUE ERA ALGO MAS PROFUNDO, SINTIO ALGO DE TRISTEZA Y PENA POR NABIKI, NUNCA SE HABIAN LLEVADO BIEN YA QUE NABIKI NUNCA DUDO EN UTILIZARLO PARA SUS FINES PERO DECIDIO QUE HARIA ALGO PARA AYUDARLA. NABIKI VOLTEO A VER A RYOGA CUANDO SE SINTIO OBSERVADA Y PUDO NOTAR EL INTERES CON EL QUE RYOGA LA MIRABA, AUNQUE EL SE HABIA VOLTEADO INMEDIATAMENTE EN CUANTO SE DIO CUENTA QUE NABIKI LO MIRABA, POR LO QUE NO PUDO EVITAR UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA, CUANDO POR FIN LLEGARON AL PARQUE SE SENTARON EN UNA DE LAS BANCAS FRENTE A LA FUENTE Y SE QUEDARON CALLADOS POR UN RATO, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SABIAN QUE DECIR, CUANDO UNO EMPEZABA A HABLAR EL OTRO LO INTERRUMPIA LO QUE HACIA QUE AMBOS SE CALLARAN NUEVAMENTE, POR FIN NABIKI HABLO DE UN TEMA NEUTRAL CUANDO SE DIERON CUENTA YA HABIA ANOCHECIDO, HABIAN HABLADO POR HORAS DE TODO Y DE NADA, SE PODRIA DECIR QUE AHORA SABIAN TODO EL UNO DEL OTRO, CUANDO NABIKI LE DIJO A RYOGA QUE YA ERA TARDE Y TENIA QUE IRSE A SU CASA, RYOGA ASINTIÓ Y SE DIRIGIERON A CASA DE NABIKI, EN EL CAMINO HABLABAN Y SE REIAN, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS PODIAN CREER CUAN AGRADABLE ERA LA COMPAÑÍA DEL OTRO, CERCA DE LA PUERTA DE LA CASA TENDO, RYOGA SE DETUVO EN UN PEQUEÑO PUESTO Y COMPRO UNA HERMOSA ROSA BLANCA Y SE LA REGALO A NABIKI, ELLA SONRIO Y NO PUDO EVITAR QUE SE LE SALIERAN LAS LAGRIMAS, NUNCA NADIE HABIA SIDO TAN DULCE CON ELLA, ELLA SIMPLEMENTE LO ABRAZO Y ASI ESTUVIERON UN MOMENTO CUANDO SE SEPARARON RYOGA SECO LAS LAGRIMAS DE NABIKI Y LE DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA MIENTRAS LE DECIA QUE NUNCA MAS ESTARIA SOLA, QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIA EL AHÍ PARA ELLA, NABIKI LE SONRIO Y SE DESPIDIO, MIENTRAS ENTRABA A SU CASA CON UNA GRAN SONRISA RECORDO LO QUE RYOGA LE HABIA DICHO Y SUPO QUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS VOLVERÍAN A ESTAR SOLOS, NABIKI NO PUDO EVITARLO Y SALIO CORRIENDO A ALCANZAR A RYOGA PARA DESEARLE FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN... 


End file.
